


Good Morning Sweet Prince

by aNonny_mouse



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Origin Story, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aNonny_mouse/pseuds/aNonny_mouse
Summary: Just a little origin story inspired by today's #StayHomeWriMo prompt. Ralsei's first day of life.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Good Morning Sweet Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the unending pillar of darkness that gives my body form.

He opens his eyes for the first time, though there is little difference. The sky is just as dark as the inside of his eyelids, but dotted in stars that give this world a cool, cyan glow. He turns his head, getting a feel for the motion and pulling in more visual context. He sees bushes and buildings that arch way above him. Their walls swoop, stretch, and sag in interesting shapes, their lines vibrant against the dark sky.

He notices the air that pumps his chest in calm waves, the wiggle of his toes on his command, his fingers. He moves to his side, then his stomach pulling up by his knees. He sits in awe at a massive building, a castle with an immense fountain streaming into the sky. Its movement surges in time with his pulse and he instantly feels its connection, a calling. He pushes to his feet, and after a moment to steady his balance, he marches towards the palace.

A flight of stairs leads him to a wide set of doors. With some effort he is able to push them open, revealing an empty courtyard. A symbol is etched into the center of the floor. Something about it is familiar to him, a message he holds in his heart. He continues to another door, this one much lighter than the last. Once past that, the sky disappears, replaced with stone ceiling and walls. Flames light in his presence, marking his path. He wanders the halls. There are too many doors. He can’t tell where he is or where he’s going, and the abundance of options makes it difficult to choose one at all. Instead he leaves the doors alone, letting his feet guide him. Somehow he feels this is the best decision.

He climbs every stair he encounters. Every now and then he’ll glance out a window. The buildings curve as though trying to stay in his line of sight and he’s too far up now to spot any more plants. He keeps going.

Eventually he reaches a place where the walls go away and the sky returns. Up here he is so tall, higher than any of the other buildings. He can see the world stretched out before him. The bulk of colors lie closest to the castle, mostly blue with touches of green. There is something large and golden not too far from here, but for the most part, the land is a collection of greys in purple and blue hues. Paths, cliffs, and mountains stretch out in every direction, contrasted by the even darker stretches of black void. The stars don’t cease though. They twinkle above and around him, kissing distant lands and hiding beneath the horizon. He breathes it all in, the first beautiful thing he’s seen.

It isn’t his destination though. He knows there is yet more to encounter, so he turns from the view and towards the source of this pull, the fountain. He circles his way around and onto a higher platform, lined with a slotted parapet. Here he comes face to face with an extraordinary force. The fountain had looked as dark as the sky from afar, possibly even darker, with a mere lining of something else, just enough to distinguish it, but up close it was overflowing with color. With every pulse a new one was highlighted, and it cycled through them all. Ralsei was near overwhelmed by the magnitude of its existence but he knew he wouldn’t be overtaken. Something about it felt like belonging. He was a mere droplet of this fountain, splashed aside by its own activity, and he’d returned. He dared a step forward, then a hand outstretched, and the tip of his finger cautiously skirted its surface.

Then everything happened.

Images, sounds, ideas flashed in a succession so quick that it was all white blinding noise. Light, dark, blood, chaos, magic, comfort, pain. He could feel the screen, the static, the void. Words whispered through his veins, a prophecy, a promise, a purpose.

He gasped, he choked on it all, hand held at his side again, eyes closed. He breathed, huddled on the floor, and he accepted. There was never any other option.


End file.
